Details
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's a love story about Fate and Destiny bringing two people together through music! (a bit like 'Only You' even though I really want to watch it but with a twist in some way) Read on to find out more...


Details

'_There will be a time when Fate and Destiny come together to bring two destined to be people together and when that day comes; The stars will shine brighter than ever before to stand out the details of their outlines in the sky'._

Where should I start? I can't seem to remember my name but I can tell you this; the day I met Sean(pronounced Shaun) was the best day of my life because about 3 or 4 years before I had my fortune told when I'd turned 20 and was told that I'd meet my destined guy called Sean one day.

It all started when it was my 24th birthday and we were celebrating it in my apartment in New York, the city of dreams as I like to call it

I announced to everyone that I was going to start writing and doing deskwork as a collaboration of work together. I wore my favourite outfit that was a lilac purple silky satin dress with a light purple cardigan and light purple sandals with a matching purple flowery bag to go with my long dark brown hair and brown So after the party and the wonderful purple flowery cake with me and my favourite childhood characters on it; I went out on to the streets to look for that type of work. While I was searching, I walked past a music shop that had music play and went inside to look.

'_How did I find you?_

_Did I remind you of the boy at the louvre?_

_Watching you move_

_Behind oil_

_For five around years'_

A guy with brown hair with a curly fringe and brown eyes wearing black sunglasses, a red 'n' gold striped top with 'Hello there, beautiful' on it in blue writing with black trousers that had a red stripe on both sides and red smart shoes was looking at the rock music section and chose a cd; He then started walking toward the counter.

I was walking in the opposite direction towards it too as I had chosen a rock CD as well. Then we bumped into each other and that's how music brought us together.

'_Out of the furnace_

_Into the forest_

_The harvest of my youth_

_Tell me the truth_

_Do you?_

_Does anyone, anymore?'_

"Hi, I'm Sean. What's your name?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes and thought hard. 'What is my name?'

"Er…Rachael" I relied after think long and hard about it.

"That's a nice name" Sean said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"So want to have lunch together?" He suggested .

"Sure" I replied as I took his hand and he pulled me up.

'_I have come to believe_

_If a man does his deeds_

_While he is missing the wine_

_He's already died_

_A hundred times'_

"Just so you know, It's my birthday today" I said as we sat outside a lovely French café and drank tea and coffee together. "I guess this must be your lucky day" Sean said.

"Yeah. Do you believe that fate and destiny can bring two people together?" I asked, nervously. "Well, if it's possible then yes but I'm sure God has a way of making someone's fate or destiny happened too" Sean replied, wisely. "Ok then" I said, softly. Then we both became silent.

'_Do you remember_

_Seven Septembers of_

_Sacred rendezvous_

_Spreading_

_Only for you_

_Will you remember_

_Tipping the vendor_

_How we used to groove_

_Spreading'_

Then afterwards, we saw people slow-dancing in couples at a party nearby; so we joined in and I fell in love with Sean for the first time. I felt like I was some kind of princess in a purple sparky dress and Sean was the prince wearing a tuxedo, dancing together in a ballroom.

'_But my fear and my pride_

_Left a shadow inside_

_With a note on the door_

_And a card on the floor_

_Like a hundred times before'_

'Rachael? Rachael!' I heard someone call my name as I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room with a machine attached to me, lying in bed with Sean staring at me from the end of the bed.

"What happened?" I asked in confusion. "You fainted from all the excitement and was taken to hospital" Sean replied, calmly.

"Oh, ok" I said, swiftly. Then we both fell silent.

'_First it was nearly_

_Then it was barely_

_Now it seems pretty far_

_When you were tipsy_

_I was a wizard with a silver star'_

So I went back to sleep and after a couple of days, I was let out of the hospital and Sean along with my parents took me home.

'_I will spare the details_

_Of the rocks and the nails_

_The times that I've lied_

_Can't lay down tonight_

_I've already tried'_

So I got to know more of Sean and he got to know more about me as we kept meeting up at restaurants and at the local park for a picnic. Then when night came, we sat together on the field in the moonlight with a street light nearby and looked at the stars_._

'_I will spare the details_

_Of the rocks and the nails_

_The times that I've lied_

_Can't lay down tonight_

_I've already tried_

_A hundred times'_

_We looked and saw the outlines of us both in the stars; then right there and then, we knew fate and destiny had brought us together with music. So we kissed underneath the stars and fireworks burst in the sky in the distance._

_So that's how Fate and destiny brought us together; Sean bought me my dream car which was a purple Audi R8 car and helped me finally get my dream job too. Then we got married afterwards and got a big house to live happily together. So whenever we looked up at the sky; we always remember that we were brought together by Fate and Destiny through music._

_The end_

_**That's it then. I hope you enjoyed my latest love story! I was inspired to write this because of RDJ's 'Details' song which the lyrics of the song just happened to be in the story! So thx for the inspiration, RDJ! I'm so gonna meet you one day! So yeah, Read and Review! BY the way, 'Hannah' is a song too as well as '5:30' so you might be able to see why I added '530' as the house number in 'Hannah'!**_


End file.
